Por Siempre Vivos
by Siriuslychessi
Summary: [Traducción] Antes de 'El niño que vivió' hubo otra historia. Una de un monstruo dentro de un hombre. De un traidor dentro de un amigo. De un héroe dentro de un niño. Y de un angel dentro de un demonio. Historia Original por Mordred.
1. 00 Notas del autor y prólogo

_Notas de la Traductora:_

Esta es una traducción del fanfic "Forever Alive" escrito por Mordred originalmente en inglés.

Nro. de historia: 1461086.  
Nro de autor: 432272.

En alguna oportunidad lo comencé a traducir, pero entre el trabajo y compromisos personales no pude continuarla. Al hacer la revisión de los capítulos que estaban publicados me di cuenta que tenía demasiados errores de redacción y gramática así que decidí intentar nuevamente. Quiero dejar en claro que esta historia fue traducida por kelebel (número de autor: 657710) en el número de historia: 3554638. Sin embargo, fue descontinuado por lo que le pedí a Mordred que me dejara intentarlo y esta vez espero cumplir con los 118 capítulos del fic.

"Forever Alive" fue escrito en el 2003, ha pasado por ciertas actualizaciones, por lo que verán que en la traducción de kelebel el 'prólogo' es diferente al que van a leer en esta historia. La historia se escribió luego de la publicación de _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_ , faltando ciertos datos de los últimos libros. Años después la autora actualizó la historia para incluir los últimos dos libros aunque no están datos de Pottermore.

Muchos de los datos y conversaciones son de los libros, pero me dedicaré solo a traducir texto del fic, no a buscar todos los detalles que describe cada libro de Harry Potter. Por lo que no todas las conversaciones serán textuales. Por ello me disculpo.

Todos los reviews (comentarios) que dejen en el fic, relacionados con la historia y no la traducción, serán traducidos y enviados a la autora. Trataré de no colocar tantas notas de traducción a lo largo de la historia, sin embargo, cualquier crítica constructiva o corrección son bienvenidas.

Sin más que decir los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **POR SIEMPRE VIVOS**

 **El completo recuento de las vidas de los Señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.**

por Mordred

Editado por Miranda Collier

Traducido por Chessi

 ** _Je Ne Mourrai Pas_**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Toda esta historia está compuesta de un mundo que no me pertenece. Todo lo que reconozca, desde los personajes a situaciones y diálogos, está bajo el copy J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. No se obtienen ganancias de esta historia.

 **Sumario:** Antes de 'El niño que vivió' hubo otra historia. Una de un monstruo dentro de un hombre. De un traidor dentro de un amigo. De un héroe dentro de un niño. Y de un ángel dentro de un demonio.

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN DEL AUTOR**

 **El principio de una historia**

Por años he estado encantada, no por la historia de Harry Potter, sino por la que viene antes de esa. Unos diez años antes de que el pequeño Harry naciera, su padre fue a Hogwarts, hizo amigos más cercanos que Ron o Hermione, e hizo bromas que superan a las de Fred y George. Sirius Black y el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin, se unieron a él en una avasallante serie de siete años de escapadas, exploraciones, y buenas merodeadas. Cerrando las filas estaba Peter Pettigrew, mejor conocido como Colagusano. E Incluso después de Hogwarts, ellos permanecieron juntos. Es una historia de amistad, coraje, y risas ocasionales que siempre me ha intrigado, más que la historia canon principal.

También intrigaba a mis hermanos menores, a quienes les leí los cinco primeros libros antes de dormir. Cuando se publicó el quinto libro, _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_ ; los llevé a su cuarto en la noche, me senté en la litera de arriba con un abanico y un vaso de agua fría, y comencé a leer con mis voces dramáticas. Nos tomó alrededor de una semana terminar el libro de 800 páginas y nos quedamos sin material de lectura. Así que busqué en línea fanfics medio decentes que mis pequeños niños pudieran oír. Conseguí algunos decentes, pero mi hermano mayor sugirió que yo escribiera un fanfic que pudiéramos leer en la noche hasta que comenzara la escuela. Concordé con él y me senté a escribir la parte de la historia que J.K. Rowling nunca escribiría, pero que ha sido escrita una y otra vez por los fans. Pero era mi turno de tratar por mis propios medios escribir los años de los Merodeadores.

Al hacer esto, yo (así como mis hermanos) pude presenciar las transformaciones de Remus, el desprecio que le tenía Snape a James, cómo Sirius y James se conocieron, cómo se convirtieron en Animagos, como escribieron el Mapa del Merodeador, etc. Resultó ser un desafío. No quería que este libro fuera 'fuera del canon', así que busqué minuciosamente pistas de lo que pasó. No quería que mi historia fuera otra más del montón que tuviera visiones torcidas de lo que pasó. No quería ninguna aventura que no estuviera escrita o mencionada en la serie, y no quería desfigurar los personajes para convertirlos en míos.

 _Por siempre vivos_ tiene cuatro años de existencia. Qué maravillosa y sorprendente idea que este fanfic creció para ser lo que es hoy. Como una broma, mis amigos de la universidad y yo buscamos googleamos: «Forever Alive by Mordred» y me encontré cara a cara con la realidad de que esta historia no sólo ha tocado la mente y los corazones de los cercanos a ella, sino a miles de extraños de todos los continentes, excluyendo Antártica. Ha sido traducido a tres idiomas (español, francés y alemán), y tiene muchos fans saliendo de los foros de mensajes de las más reconocidas páginas. En una entrevista para la universidad mi, ahora consejero, me preguntó un pequeño hecho curiosos de mi persona, le dije (con una cara completamente seria): «Escribí un fanfic de 1400 páginas acerca de Harry Potter que tiene un culto de seguidores.» Ambos nos reímos un poco pero luego añadí: «No, es enserio.»

Me tomó un año terminar esta historia. Pasé mi segundo año de bachillerado entre tareas, mis historias originales, y _Por siempre vivos._ Lo terminé en Julio de 2004 y ese fue el fin de la historia.

Afortunadamente, ese no fue el final. Hasta este día obtengo al menos tres reviews (comentarios) al día, e incluso más en la traducción al francés. Sin embargo, esos comentarios siempre son quejándose de las mismas cosas. Mi francés era terrible, mi gramática horrenda, y contradecía _El Príncipe Mestizo_ y _Las Reliquias de la Muerte_ , ambos publicados después de yo haber concluido mi historia. Con estas peticiones de continuar y editar, decidí hacer justo eso.

Lo que verán a continuación es la versión re-editada de _Por siempre vivos_. Mi lectora BETA, Miranda C, se acercó a mí y me ofreció su ayuda en este proceso. Sin ella, nada de esto se hubiera hecho y todavía estaría siendo molestada por mis terribles habilidades en ortografía y gramática del francés de cuando tenía quince años. Esta versión está al día, incluyendo información que aprendimos en los siguientes dos libros, aunque me he tomado algunas aliteraciones creativas que han tenido que ser hechas para poder continuar con ciertas tramas de la historia. Mientras quise que esto fuera lo más canon posible, lamento tener que decepcionarlos diciendo que hubo dos situaciones que hacen que esto no sea posible. La primera: este libro fue escrito antes de que Rowling anunciara cómo murieron los padres de James y Lily. Por el bien del libro, no puedo decir cómo murieron en esta historia, pero puedo decir que no es como Rowling lo imaginó. Segundo: Bellatrix Lestrange y sus hermanas nacieron en diferente orden, así como el cumpleaños de Lucius Malfoy. Lucius es visto tres años más joven de lo que es, colocándolo en el mismo año que James y Sirius. Por favor tómenlo con ligereza ya que el resto de la historia se alinea perfectamente con el canon.

Con esto les doy nuevamente la bienvenida al mundo de Harry Potter, bajo nuevos ojos, y una nueva historia. Estos personajes no mueren con el final del libro, ni lo harán nunca. Están _Por siempre vivos_ , y estarán por siempre en nuestros corazones.

Bienvenidos a los años de los Merodeadores.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **El último Merodeador**

Se había acabado. La batalla había terminado. Olvidados los héroes de la noche, el mundo se tornó pacífico nuevamente. Los resueltos Aurores de la Orden han desaparecido a las sombras del pasado sin una palabra de agradecimiento de nadie. Habían ido a salvar a unas pocas vidas y habían regresado con un hombre menos. Este hombre nunca sería celebrado, ni recordado.

Molly, Arthur y Remus se encontraban en la, ahora sin dueño, casa de Grimmauld Place. La única voz en los pasillos era de Kreacher. Remus lo odiaba en ese momento.

El elfo doméstico pronto se uniría a su madre en la pared.

Sirius se había ido para siempre. El mundo había perdido a Canuto. Ahora sólo quedaba un verdadero Merodeador. Ahora sólo Remus permanecía.

Se sentó rígidamente en uno de las sillas de la sala común, mirando a los retratos de la pared. Ninguno mostraba la cara sonriente de Sirius. Ninguno conmemoraba a su buen amigo. Nadie en el mundo se preocupaba por el soldado perdido. Nadie en el mundo lo lloraría.

–Remus, ¿te sientes bien? –Molly preguntó, saliendo de la cocina. Ella no había estado allí. No había visto la horrible visión que él había visto. La cara de Sirius (sus ojos) cayendo sobre el velo. A ella nunca le gustó Sirius. En realidad, lo odiaba.

En ese momento en que él miró a su sonrojado y agitado rostro, Remus recordó el argumento que ella y Sirius habían tenido durante el verano pasado, cuando Harry había llegado al cuartel general. Molly había mirado a Sirius a los ojos, buscando algún signo de comprensión.

 _–_ _Sirius, tienes que entender, es el mejor amigo de mi hijo._

 _–_ _Bueno –Sirius bufó–, Él es el hijo de mi mejor amigo._

–¿Remus? –Molly sonó, dando a Remus una mirada preocupada.

Él meneó la cabeza.

–Estoy bien. –Remus respondió, y le dio la espalda. En ese momento no podía encararla. Sentía una mezcla de miedo y soledad. Cosas que no había enfrentado desde que era un niño, pero ahora era mucho más difícil enfrentar las sombras. Sirius estaba muerto. Y él estaba solo.

–¿Ahora qué será de Harry? –Arthur preguntó, sentándose a la mesa. Se veía tan cansado, tan roído por el mundo. él tampoco había estado allí. Ambos estaban libres de la visión que seguía apareciendo en la cabeza de Remus.

Sus ojos. Los ojos de Sirius. Habían estado tan llenos de vida cuando lo mataron. El resto de su cuerpo había estado inmóvil. Pero Sirius… había visto a Harry. Harry no se dio cuenta. Harry estaba en un estado de shock. Pero…

Sirius había visto a Harry.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Remus. Él sabía que siempre se sentiría terrible por la pérdida de su amigo. Pero Harry sentiría un dolor peor por la pérdida de su padrino. Pobre Harry. Había pasado por tantas cosas.

–Remus, cariño, ¿estás seguro que no necesitas nada? ¿una taza de té? ¿Cerveza de Mantequilla?

–Estoy bien, Molly, estoy bien –dijo levantándose–, creo que deberían ir a la escuela y ver a su hijo. Fue muy valiente hoy.

–Fue muy estúpido esta noche –Arthur gruñó y se levantó tambaleante de su silla–, ¡Pudo haberse matado! Él…

–Se quedó con sus amigos. –Remus lo interrumpió, sonriendo de manera triste. Molly y Arthur lo miraron, sin saber exactamente qué decir. A Remus no le importó. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba salir de allí.

–Bueno –Molly tosió, mientras frotaba las manos en el trapo de secar los platos añadió–, si… bueno… si estás aquí para… para hacerte cargo de la casa. Sería bueno ir a ver a Ron.

–Me encargaré de todo. –le aseguró, y forzó otra sonrisa cálida a su rostro. Molly le dirigió otra sagaz mirada, y luego agarró su capa.

–Vamos, Arthur. –y Arthur siguió a su esposa obedientemente hasta la chimenea, y a Hogwarts.

Remus estaba solo.

Sus ojos habían estado tan vivos. Volvían a él una y otra vez. ¿Habían pasado sólo un par de horas desde que se sentó allí a jugar Ajedrez Mágico con Sirius? Ahora estaba solo.

Se levantó con piernas temblorosas y se dirigió al cuarto. Por la escalera tambaleante, pasando a Kreacher («¡Suciedad! ¡Sangre Impura! ¡Mestizos!»), y a través de la puerta cubierta de telarañas. Al cuarto que había sido de Sirius. Todo seguía en el mismo lugar, justo como lo había dejado. Los posters de chicas Muggle, la parafernalia de Gryffindor de la que su amigo había estado tan orgulloso, todo permanecía intacto, sin ser tocado por el tiempo, personas, por nada…

Remus suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Todavía tenía las marcas de su dueño. Todavía olía a Sirius. Aún no podía creerlo. Quizá si dormía un rato, una buena noche de descanso, se levantaría en la mañana y encontraría a su amigo gruñendo por la casa, como de costumbre. Quizá si sólo cerrara los ojos, y luego los abriera nuevamente, muy lentamente… todavía estaría vivo…

Si sólo mantuviera los ojos cerrados, Sirius vendría a hablar con él. Quizá si esperara lo suficiente…

 _–_ _Remus, ¿qué haces?_

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Este sueño era muy real. Él quería que continuara. Quería escuchar esa grave, lenta, voz nuevamente. Quería que Sirius le diera una señal.

–Espero por ti. –respondió a la nada que lo rodeaba. Podía sentir su mejilla posada sobre la almohada. Podía escuchar a Kreacher en el piso inferior.

 _–_ _¿Por qué?_ –lo que sería el fantasma respondió desde la puerta. Sí, ese era el lugar donde estaría parado; en la puerta, apoyado al marco, con los brazos cruzados y su cabello en los ojos.

–Vas a volver. –Remus suspiró.

– _Vamos, Lunático_ –Sirius se rio, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro–, _¿Qué te ha dado esa estúpida idea? ambos sabemos jodidamente bien que me he ido._

–No puedes hacer eso. Estás vivo. Te necesitabas, Sirius. Harry te necesita… La Orden…

– _Hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar, Remus –_ lo interrumpió. Su voz estaba más cerca. Había camino a la cama–. _Y acabas de mencionar algunas de ellas._

–Canuto, yo…

– _Se fuerte_ –dijo–, _eres todo lo que Harry tiene ahora. Eres el último Merodeador. Tienes que seguir con tu vida. Tienes que dejarme ir._

–¡No puedo! ¡Sin ti, ni James, no soy nada!

– _Eso es un montón de mierda –_ Sirius rio–. _Tú y yo sabemos que eres el más inteligente. El más sabio. Por eso es que sigues vivo. Por eso es que estás en la Orden._

–No quiero estar vivo.

Sirius se rio. Remus no supo por qué. No encontraba nada gracioso en ese momento. Estaba hablando con alguien que ya no estaba vivo, probando que se estaba volviendo loco. Estaba llorando. Estaba solo, en una casa embrujada con un elfo idiota y una pintura muerta. Y ahora era el último Merodeador.

– _Escucha, Lunático_ –Sirius dijo–, _Viste el principio de esta Gran Guerra, y ahora verás el final de ella. Ahora levántate de mi cama, lávate la cara, y ve abajo. Dumbledore estará aquí en cualquier momento. ¡Y mira lo que le haces a mi almohada! ¡Está toda empapada! ¡Vamos, sal de aquí! ¡Deja el bajón! ¡Mírate! ¿Qué diría James? Además, alguien le tiene que dar a Colagusano una buena patada en el trasero. Se lo merece, ¿no crees?_

Lupin se secó los ojos y los abrió. Estaba solo nuevamente. Sirius se había ido.

Kreacher caminó escaleras arriba lentamente, y pasó por la puerta murmurando:

–¡Locos, sucios, mestizos hablando solos! ¡La suciedad con la que Kreacher y la ama tienen que lidiar!

Lupin se levantó, cruzó el cuarto hasta el escritorio donde había pergaminos sobre pergaminos. Se sentó y tomó un puñado de ellos para leer. Sentía que se estaba entrometiendo, pero Sirius estaba muerto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Asecharlo como fantasma?

Remus sonrió para si, se secó los ojos nuevamente, y empezó a hojear los papeles.

 _15 de enero, 1995_

 _Sirius:_

 _No dejes la casa de nuevo. Ésta es tu última advertencia._

 _AD_

Dumbledore.

Había una carta sin terminar para Harry. Una de amenaza para los Dursleys (Sirius nunca la envió). Una lista de criaturas que rondaban la cocina y la sala (escrita por Molly).

Y luego… repentinamente… una caligrafía que Remus no había visto en años. Cuatro tipos de escritura. Juntas, escritas en tinta roja. Usada para que pareciera sangre, ya que todos los muchachos habían estado muy asustados de pincharse a sí mismos. Que leía:

 _Juramos solemnemente que nuestras intenciones no son buenas. En esta noche del 31 de octubre de 1975, los cuatro Merodeadores, acordamos seguirnos los unos a los otros hasta que la muerte nos separe. También acordamos guardar el secreto de el Gran Poder que poseemos. Ah, y una cosa más. Hacer la vida de Quejicus en Hogwarts un infierno._

 _Firma (sin orden alguno),_

 _Canuto  
Lunático  
Cornamenta  
Colagusano_

Remus sonrió nuevamente, y las palabras de hacía unos minutos volvieron a su mente.

 _Se quedó con sus amigos._


	2. 01 El Monstruo de King's Cross

**POR SIEMPRE VIVOS**

 **El completo recuento de las vidas de los Señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.**

por Mordred

Editado por Miranda Collier

Traducido por Chessi

 ** _"Je Ne Mourrai Pas"_**

 ** _"No Moriré"_**

* * *

 **PARTE 1**

 **Los años escolares**

CAPÍTULO 1

 ** _El monstruo de King's Cross_**

Cada año, Earl Katzenbaum, manejaba la gran y vaporosa máquina roja dentro y fuera de la Plataforma 9 ¾. Cada año veía a los estudiantes en sus prendas Muggle entrar por la barrera mágica y montarse en los carros con entusiasmo. Cada año, los padres esperanzados, veían a sus hijos marchar; sacudiendo sus manos, sonriendo, dando besos al aire y diciendo cosas embarazosas como «John Isaac Morris, ¡Si escucho que no te has bañado en una semana, te enviaré el Vociferador más grande que has visto!» Cada año Katzenbaum veía la escena con diferentes rostros. Veía a los de primer año crecer hasta ser de séptimo, y a sus hermanos y hermanas que los sucedían. Lo que querría decir que ese día caluroso septiembre de 1971 no debería ser diferente.

Sin embargo, todos estaban tensos dentro del tren. Earl no era el único que quería sellar uno de los compartimientos con barras de hierro y tragar la llave. Pero el terco Director no cedería a sus peticiones. Dumbledore había mirado, sobre sus lentes de media luna, a todo el personal del tren y proclamó en voz contundente: «Todos los estudiantes serán tratados por igual. Sin importar sus infortunios.»

Esto no había calado muy bien con la señora del carrito de comida, quién sabía perfectamente que tendría que toparse con el monstruo al menos una vez si tenía alguna esperanza de conservar su trabajo. La habían conseguido paseando tensamente, frotándose los brazos como si una brisa helada hubiera entrado en la habitación, murmurando para sí las atrocidades del esfuerzo de desegregación de Dumbledore.

–¡Es una locura! ¡Te aseguro que alguien saldrá herido! ¡Algo horrible está a punto de pasar!

Así que Earl, quién normalmente esperaba con ansias el primer día de escuela, ahora lo estaba temiendo. Las pesadillas venían cada vez con más frecuencia, y las semanas se convirtieron en días, en horas, y finalmente en minutos.

Ahora el viejo maquinista del Expreso de Hogwarts estaba forzado a ver por la ventana la usual escena debajo de ella. Los estudiantes revoloteaban alrededor de sus padres, diciendo sus últimos adioses. Él se preguntaba si podría distinguir al pequeño demonio entre todos ellos. ¿Tenía cabello creciendo de sus orejas? ¿Tendría bigotes? Ahora que lo pensaba, Earl nunca había visto a uno de _ellos_. ¿Eran peculiares o lucían como cualquier otra persona?

Podía imaginarse a una criatura de seis metros abriéndose paso hacia el tren, gruñendo y dando zarpazos a todo el que viera. Su equipaje estaría en su mano, usando una toga de Hogwarts apretada en su cuello como un collar de tela.

No cabría en los compartimientos.

–Recuerda, nuestra familia ha mantenido su buen nombre al ser puesta en Slytherin. Recuerda eso muchacho.

La vista de Earl se dirigió a un gran pilar, donde tres figuras se despedían. Una mujer de buen ver y pálida complexión estaba volteada hacia un pequeño niño con el cabello más negro que él había visto. El padre, adivinó, era un hombre que lucía como esculpido de la piedra. Tenía sus brazos cruzados mientras miraba sobre su nariz puntiaguda al niño como si fuera una cucaracha.

–Lo sé, Padre, lo sé –el niño dijo calladamente, moviendo sus pies y mirando al piso–. Trataré, pero yo no puedo escoger.

–Si le dices al viejo sombrero imbécil tu linaje, estará obligado a ponerte donde perteneces –su madre intervino. Su voz rota y cansada. Le dio dos palmadas a su hijo en el hombro, y lo empujó a la entrada del tren–. Te escribiremos, y te esperamos en casa para Navidad. Tu hermano estará encantado de verte. Y tus primas vendrán por las festividades.

–No puedo esperar. –el muchacho farfulló e hizo su lento viaje al tercer carro. Era un Black. Earl podría adivinarlo por los ojos oscuros y la pálida complexión. _Otro Slytherin para Hogwarts_ , pensó antes de devolver su mirada seria a la multitud. Quería ver a la bestia que estaba pronta a llegar.

Vio a un niño gordo y rechoncho sujetando su rata mascota. Lo seguía otro niño de primer año, flaco y con lentes gruesos. Luego un niño con mirada severa y una nariz en forma de gancho, quien esperaba pacientemente por una niña de cabello rojo, quien estaba acompañada por sus padres, y alguien que parecía su hermana. La hermana, que tenía una cara de asco, y los padres vestidos con ropas genuinamente Muggles.

« _Muggles_ », Earl pensó.

Movió sus ojos una y otra vez sobre la multitud. Nadie parecía fuera de lugar. Nadie parecía un monstruo peludo con dientes puntiagudos. Todos eran niños.

Hank caminó hacia la sala de máquinas y tocó la puerta. Earl lo miró, desviando su mirada de la multitud. Hank mostró la gorda sonrisa estúpida que siempre cargaba, y dijo:

–Bueno, señor, estaremos saliendo en unos cinco minutos.

–Em, Hank –Earl detuvo a su compañero de trabajo antes de retirarse–, ¿Tienes la lista a mano? Me gustaría verla.

–Eh… Claro, Earl –Hank dijo sacando su tableta sujetapapeles y revisando entre los papeles–, ¿Estás revisando a alguien?

– _Algo,_ en realidad –Earl comentó amargamente, y arrebató la carpeta de sus manos–. ¿Recuerdas el nombre del niño? ¿Sabes… "el niño"?

–Oh, ¿el rarito?

–Si, ese.

–No me viene a la cabeza justo ahora, bueno… empezaba con _L,_ ¿no?

–¿Era el nombre o el apellido?

–Demonios, Earl, no lo se. ¿Cualquiera? ¿Los dos? ¿A quién le importa? Tenemos minutos antes de que tengamos que salir –Hank tomó su portapapeles de nuevo y desapareció por la puerta.

Earl suspiro, se masajeó el cuello, y volvió a mirar la escena afuera.

Y finalmente logró ver un atisbo del monstruo.

Era un niño pequeño de apenas un metro de altura. No había alcanzado la pubertad todavía, sin embargo Earl podría notarlo. Era flacucho y tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos. Ya estaba usando la túnica escolar, lo que era difícil de distinguir por el estado en el que estaban, o eran heredadas o eran cortesía de la Tienda de Segunda Mano del Callejón Diagon. Sus manos no se podían ver debajo de las mangas, y caía sobre su cuerpo como una batola de noche. Su padre estaba parado al lado de él, orgulloso como todos, sonriendo a la máquina roja del Expreso Hogwarts. El niño con su cabello rubio grisáceo temblaba de nervios.

El hombre se agachó para encarar a su hijo, le dijo algo al oído y le dio una palmada en la espalda. El pequeño niño sonrió tristemente, agarró su baúl (que era más grande de él), y se dirigió a una de las entradas. El padre limpió una lágrima de sus ojos y se despidió de su hijo con la mano.

–¡Todos a bordo! –Hank llamó desde afuera– Todos están dentro, Earl. Vamonos.

Earl jaló las palancas en posición y el Hogwarts Express dio un silbido. En cuestión de segundos el largo tren estaba saliendo de King's Cross hacía el campo.

Y aún así Earl no se sentía bien.

* * *

–¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

Sirius parpadeó y subió la mirada, sus ojos sobresaliendo de El Profeta. Había un muchacho con cabello desordenado parado en la entrada, sus lentes gruesos predominaban su rostro. Estaba sonriéndole. Sonriendo. Qué perdedor.

–Claro. No es mi tren.

La sonrisa del chico cuatro ojos creció y se dejó caer en el asiento frente a él. Sirius suspiró y volvió a leer el periódico.

Nada interesante había pasado en el mundo mágico últimamente. Un nombre llamado Crouch se convirtió en miembro del Wizengamot. Una muchacha llamada Dorcas Meadowes había sido incluida uno de los millones de gabinetes del Ministerio. Jeremiah Sweeny había abierto una nueva tienda en Hogsmeade. Nada importante. Nada de interés. El mejor encabezado leía _«Gringotts ha instituido un nuevo seguro de troll»_. Lo que fuera que eso significase.

–Mi nombre es James.

Sirius parpadeó nuevamente. ¿Ese bicho raro realmente estaba intentando hablar con él? ¿Crear una conversación? Levantó una ceja, pero la sonrisa del otro niño sólo se agrandó.

–Soy Sirius.

La conversación se había terminado. Volvió la mirada al periódico.

–Sirius ¿ah?, No escuchas ese nombre todos los días, ¿o sí?

Sirius se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos.

–No, no se escucha –respondió, sin retirar la vista del papel–. Es un nombre de familia.

–¿Es como… la estrella o algo? Sabes, ¿la Estrella de Perro?

‒–No lo sé.

–Oh, okay. Ya veo. –James se aclaró la garganta y miró por la ventana. Bien. El idiota tenía su boca cerrada. Ahora Sirius podía ser miserable en paz.

Él no quería ir a Hogwarts. Él había buscado ir a Durmstrang. Bueno, su padre había estado revisando Durmstrang. Sin embargo su madre había insistido en que tenía que mantener el nombre familiar al ir a Hogwarts. Al entrar en Slytherin. Al hacer muchos amigos en Slytherin y conociendo a una buena niña Slytherin. Juntos haría hermosos niños Slytherin, sangre pura. Sí, su vida ya estaba toda planeada. Y su vida comenzaba hoy en La Ceremonia de Selección.

–Eh… no hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

–Mmm. –Sirius murmuró y pretendió estar concentrado en un artículo. Era sobre los jabones Muggle y sus atrocidades.

La sonrisa de James desapareció y se movió nerviosamente en su asiento.

–Está bien, se tomar indirectas. Piensas que el periódico es más interesante que yo. Okay.

–Mmm. –Sirius respondió indiferente.

–Discúlpenme, señores.

Ambos muchachos voltearon a ver a la linda mujer con el carro lleno de comida. Su cabello estaba algo despeinado y lucía exhausta, por alguna razón. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus manos temblaban de miedo. Trataba de mantener su voz calmada mientras ofrecía las golosinas del carro.

–Hay una nueva tarjeta en las Ranas de Chocolate –dijo–. Es de Mirva La Magnífica.

–¿En serio? –James dijo, pareciendo interesado. Se levantó con dificultad y caminó al carro. Tomó algunas Ranas, las examinó y luego sacudió la cabeza.– Nah. No tengo mucha hambre. Y no me gusta tanto Mirva.

La señora parecía no haberlo ni escuchado. Sirius escuchó el carro moverse por el corredor. Del rabillo del ojo vio al chico de lentes gruesos sentarse nuevamente frente a él, removiendo algo de su manga. Sirius dejó el periódico en su regazo y vio el manojo de Ranas de Chocolate en los brazos de su conocido. Sintió como su mandíbula tocaba el piso.

La sonrisa de James volvió a aparecer y lanzó una al regazo de Sirius.

–Toma una. Disfrútala. Me costaron una fortuna.

Y por primera vez, Sirius se sintió sonreír abiertamente a su nuevo amigo.

Sin embargo esta pequeña victoria fue abruptamente interrumpida por la llegada de otro. Una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos y ojos llorosos entró rápidamente en el compartimiento cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de ella. Sin decir una palabra a los otros dos niños trató de taparse la cara húmeda con la manga de su nueva toga y se sentó al lado de la ventana, presionando su sonrojada mejilla al vidrio de la misma. James y Sirius tampoco dijeron nada, excepto por un pequeño silbido por parte de Sirius, y volvieron a comer sus dulces. No fue la niña la que comenzó el incidente. No, fue su amigo que llegó minutos más tarde.

Un muchacho de nariz larga, cabello grasoso y ojos grandes, abrió la puerta deslizante y pasó sobre James, quien estaba amenazando con romper una tarjeta de Godfrey El Grande por la mitad. Con ojos solo para la pequeña muchacha, el niño se sentó frente a ella. Los ojos de la niña flameaban, y su ojo izquierdo temblaba de una manera que hizo que todos en el compartimiento enmudecieran.

–No quiero hablar contigo. –dijo bruscamente al muchacho que parecía dolido por ello.

–¿Por qué no?

–Tuney me o-odia, porque vinos esa carta de Dumbledore.

–¿Y qué?

La muchacha miró a su amigo con un profundo desdén.

–¡Que es mi hermana!

–Ella es solo una… –El niño se corrigió rápidamente. La niña, muy ocupada en limpiar sus mejillas para hacer casó, no lo notó. Así que comenzó de nuevo.– ¡Pero ya estamos en camino! –dijo con la mayor emoción que podía.– ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Vamos a Hogwarts!

Ella asintió, frotando sus ojos, pero sonrió un poco a pesar de su misma.

–Será mejor que entres en Slytherin. –el niño dijo y Sirius se tensó, incómodo. James escupió la cabeza de Godfrey el Grande y se sentó completamente perplejo ante tal declaración. Sirius miró secamente a su nuevo amigo y se desplomó en su asiento al mirar la reacción que la palabra «Slytherin» ocasionó. La niña, sin notar el cambio en la reacción de los niños, sonrió y asintió. Esto llevó a James a decir algo.

–¿¡Slytherin?!

El niño con la nariz ganchuda y la niña saltaron en sus asientos, como si por primera vez se dieran cuenta de que no estaban solos en el compartimiento. James lanzó una carcajada incómoda antes de decir:

–¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Yo me iría, ¿tú no?

Sirius, al darse cuenta de que la pregunta era para él, supo que tenía que contestar.

–Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin. –dijo calladamente.

–¡Caramba! –James pareció retractarse.– ¡Y me parecías un tipo decente!

Esas palabras hirieron a Sirius, lo pusieron incómodo, este era su primer nuevo amigo y lo acababa de perder. La sonrisa característica, que siempre parecía encontrar su camino a su rostro cada vez que estaba nerviosos, comenzó a crepitar lentamente a sus labios, se empujó a enderezarse, jurando que no dejaría que James notara que lo había herido.

–Quizá rompa la tradición –y luego, con un poco de pensamiento rápido, añadió–, ¿A dónde irías? Si tuvieras la oportunidad.

–¡Gryffindor! –James dijo, blandiendo una espada invisible al aire– ¡Donde residen los valientes de corazón! ¡Como mi papá!

El niño de la nariz ganchuda le dio una mirada aterrorizante a James y resopló. James, que obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a ese cambio de rangos, se volteó hacia él.

–¿Algún problema con eso?

–Ninguno, si prefieres ser musculoso en lugar de inteligente…

–¿¡Y a dónde piensas ir, ya que no eres ninguna de las dos? –Sirius dijo tensándose. Si hubiera una pelea él estaba listo. La mitad de los niños de su cuadra le tenían miedo; esta pequeña bola de grasa no sería nada en comparación a Bernie McHiggings del Número 13.

Pero James, en lugar de tensarse, sólo pudo reírse, y le dio una palmada de aprobación a Sirius en la espalda. Sirius sintió algo un poco cálido por dentro y vio que el chico de la nariz ganchuda lo miraba con desdén. La niña tomó la mano de su amigo y se levantó, mirando a los otros dos.

–Vamos, Severus –la niña dijo–, Consigamos otro compartimiento.

–¡Ooo! –James y Sirius imitaron la voz altiva de la niña, y James juguetonamente puso su pie para que «Severus» se tropesara al caminar.

–¡Nos vemos, Quejicus! –exclamó mientras los dos desaparecían por el corredor para luego cerrar el compartimiento de un portazo.

–Conozco a los de su calaña –James dijo, sentándose y continuando su búsqueda de Mirva–. vienen de viejas familias y creen esta estupidez de la pureza y las artes oscuras. Estate seguro, Sirius, tendrá su larga y grasosa nariz metida en toda clase de libros oscuros una vez que lleguemos.

Sirius, sabiendo que no era muy diferente que Quejicus y al mismo tiempo negando esto incluso para si, volvió a su periódico. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que James dijera muy calladamente, casi murmurando:

–Pero la niña… era hermosa.

* * *

–Hay una nueva tarjeta en las Ranas de Chocolate –la señora le explicó al solitario pasajero del compartimiento dieciséis–. Es de Mirva La Magnífica.

El pequeño niño se frotó las manos, ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de comprar todo el carro! Nunca había comido una Rana de Chocolate antes. Había escuchado de ellas, ¡cuán cálidas y dulces eran! Y no había desayunado de los nervios. Si tan solo le hubiera pedido dinero a su padre.

–No, muchas gracias –dijo–, no tengo mucha hambre.

La señora lucía abatida, como si estuviera mirando a un fantasma. Ella sabía. Él sabía que ella sabía. El maquinista que lo había visto tan extrañamente cuando abordó el Expreso Hogwarts. Cada vez que alguien preguntaba su nombre, tendrían esa mirada en el rostro.

La señora miró a su mano. La manga se había subido por un segundo y una larga cortada se reveló que se extendía por la parte trasera de su mano. Rápidamente ocultó la mano de ojos imprudentes y trató de desviar la mirada de la mirada de horror que tenía la señora.

–¿Cómo te hiciste eso, cariño? –preguntó, tratando de ocultar el miedo en su voz.

El niño miró al piso y dijo calladamente:

–Tengo un gato.

La señora asintió como en trance y se dirigió al compartimiento número diecisiete.

Era un error. Él lo sabía desde el principio. Tratar, siquiera, de encajar en la sociedad mágica era una batalla inútil. Siempre sería un marginado. No importara lo que hiciera, lo buenas que fueran sus notas, o lo feliz que fuera, siempre sería… diferente.

Nada cambiaría eso, nunca.

 _Él_ ya estaba carcomiendo su interior. Había sido sólo el viernes anterior. El final del mes. El demonio había venido. Había tomado su cuerpo y lo había hecho _suyo_. _Él_ siempre vivía dentro del niño, esperando _su_ noche cuando podría liberarse y mostrar al mundo el verdadero mal que acechaba su corazón. _Él_ siempre disfrutaba escuchar los terroríficos gritos y las súplicas del niño.

A _él_ le gustaban.

El pequeño niño estaba aterrorizado de _él_.

Era a _él_ al que la señora debía temer. Pero ella le temía a los dos. Si, ella temía del monstruo y del hombre. Incluso si el monstruo estaba en control.

– _Veintiocho días más, Remus_ –el pequeño niño se dijo a sí mismo mientras frotaba sus manos rápidamente–. _Veintiocho días para que_ él _vuelva._

* * *

 _NT:_ Disculpen las tardanzas, la vida cotidiana se me complicó un poco pero sigo traduciendo. Cualquier comentario acerca de la historia será enviado a la autora.


End file.
